


In My Words (You Are Immortal)

by WarriorQueen_94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Make Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found your box of letters underneath my bed and because I'm a nosey motherfucker I decided to read them and it turns out they were all addressed to me and the last one was dated the day you moved out and I'm not quite sure why I thought this would be a good idea but here I am, standing on your doorstep, wondering why the fuck we're not together anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a nosey motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on tumblr and had to write it.  
> This is my first Octaven fic and will probably be around 8 chapters in total.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/)

Standing in front of a bright red door with shaking hands holding crumpled letters is not how Raven imagined finding herself at 11pm on a Monday night; but here she was taking steading breaths in an attempt to calm her erratic heartbeat (it wasn’t working). Stealing herself for the worst possible outcome that may arise from her surprise visit, Raven raises her fist and knocks. It takes at least a solid minute of nervous pacing before she hears movement behind the door and turns towards bright green eyes that had been missing from her life for almost four months. Raven’s heart almost stops at the sheer beauty of the woman standing in nothing but a tank and short sleep shorts.

Raven watches Octavia’s smile falter as she recognises the girl standing at her threshold. A deep frown crosses Octavia’s face as she leans against the door frame waiting for Raven to explain herself.

“I’m a nosey motherfucker” Raven blurts out after a tense moment of silence.

“You’re just realising this now? Thank you for letting me on in that revelation but…”

“Wait, wait, wait, I found the letters” Raven interrupts before Octavia can turn around and slam the door in her face.

The shorter girl visibly slumps as she takes in a shaky breath at the new information. In her haste to pack her bags and move out of her old apartment that she had shared with Raven she had completely forgotten about the seven letters that she had hidden underneath their bed. Letters she had vowed to share with Raven on their wedding night.

“Can we talk about this?” Raven pleads as she nervously shifts her weight from foot to foot.

It seems like an eternity before Octavia shifts to let Raven pass through the threshold of her new apartment. The apartment was completely and utterly Octavia, from the framed comic strips hanging on the wall to the worn leather jacket thrown carelessly on one of the dining chairs. Raven smiles to herself at the familiar feeling of surrounding herself with all things Octavia.

“Well what do you want to talk about?” Octavia questions as she throws herself down on her sofa, offering Raven the single seat to her right.

Raven sighs at the relief of taking her weight off of her bad leg, she really shouldn’t have walked here but she had needed to clear her head. A silence falls over the two women as Raven gathers her thoughts in order to attempt to fix the mess she has found herself in.

 

**14 Hours Earlier**

 

Raven huffed as she bent down beside her bed to retrieve her spare brace, of course the only day of the week that she had a morning shift at the garage was the morning her normal brace decided to fuck up and leave her stumbling around her apartment searching for her spare. Her boss was going to kill her Raven mumbled to herself as she felt for the cold metal she was sure she would under her bed; however, Ravens hands fumble over a small wooden box. Frowning slightly Raven slips the box out from under her bed before making herself comfortable as her curiosity overtook her prior rush to get herself ready for her shift, the box itself is beautiful but what Raven finds inside really takes her breath away.

Inside Raven finds seven identical baby blue envelopes, each with her name beautiful scrawled on the front; she could recognise Octavia’s writing anywhere. Ravens hands shake as she opens the letter that was dated six months into their senior year, the year that Octavia had waltzed into her life. The young woman takes a deep breath as she focuses on the words written before her.

 

_Dear Raven (AKA pretty girl),_

_I made a promise a couple of years ago, after finding out that my mother had spent my whole life lying to me, that I would always be honest with those that I care about. So this is me being honest to you (sorry that it wasn’t to your face but you make me a little nervous). When Bell and I moved to LA a couple of months ago I expected to be the odd one out, I expected to have to deal with being the new girl for the rest of the year. What I didn’t expect was, well, you! You and stupid pick-up lines and your ridicules smirk._

_When I walked into our homeroom the first morning of our senior year you literally stole the breath from my lungs (and this isn’t some shitty chat up line). I mean who the fuck looks that beautiful at 8 in the morning, but apparently you do because every day I am blown away by you. I spent the first week of senior year calling you pretty girl in my head before I finally learnt your name; a name as beautiful as the girl that it belongs to._

_Your beauty may have astounded me but your charm and wit kept me coming back for more. I have always been a sucker for a pretty girl who can give as much as I can and well, I may have met my match with you. You make me feel like I have a place where I belong, you make me feel loved. I owe you more than these words for what you have done for me but this is all I can give you, for now at least._

_Last week we were asked to describe what we believe our future would look like and all I kept thinking about was you. I can no longer imagine a future without you being there every step of the way._

_Now here comes the truly honest part of this letter, I think that in the grand scheme of all things I am falling for you and it scares the living shit out of me because I don’t know if you feel the same._

_Maybe one day soon I’ll find the courage to ask you on a date. (Fingers crossed)._

_All my love,_

_Octavia_

 

A tear falls from Ravens face onto the bottom of the letter as she reads and rereads the words in front of her. Their first day of senior year had been monumental to say the least; it was after all the day Raven believed that she had first laid eyes on her soulmate. The memory of Octavias shy smile as she had strode into Ravens homeroom was still fresh in young woman’s mind, as if it happened only yesterday, and Raven believed that she would hold that precious memory until the end of her days. When piercing green eyes finally settled on Ravens face, she swore she felt her heat stop mid beat. She was a goner and the girl had only walked into the damn room. After a week of subtle glances and shy smiles Raven had finally introduced herself to Octavia, with the help of a not so gentle nudge from Clarke and Lexa, and the rest was as they say history. They had bonded over their shared love of cars and history, which neither of them would admit, and had quickly become inseparable. It was almost as if Raven had been waiting her whole life for Octavia and any time Raven was without the younger girl she felt as if a part of her soul was missing. It was no wonder she had fallen hard for the girl. Wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes Raven reached across the bed to grab her phone to call her boss. Raven prided herself on having never called in sick, even on her very bad days, however, Raven owed it to Octavia to give the letters that were so obviously important her full attention. After hanging up the phone Raven moves to the window seat and relaxes into the multiple pillows adorning the space.


	2. Stunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date!

_Dear Pretty Girl,_

_Today we went on our first date! And seeing as I promised to always being honest with you, it was probably the best date of my life (I say probably ‘cause I’m sure all our dates will be the best). Seeing you stand on my doorstep, and in those jeans, dear god I’ve never wanted to kiss someone as much as I wanted to kiss you in that moment._

_If anyone were to tell me that the great Raven Reyes was such a secret romantic I would have laughed in their face. I mean you did spend the first month of our friendship greeting me with crappy pick-up lines you found on the internet. But you blew me away tonight. You put in so much effort to make me feel special._

_No one has ever put in that much effort for me._

_No one has ever made me feel the way you did tonight._

_I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us._

_All my love,_

_Octavia_

Raven had finally worked up the courage to ask Octavia out on their first date nine months after Octavia had started at Ark High School. Raven would have liked to have said that the reason it had taken her so long to ask Octavia out was because she hadn’t known if Octavia even liked girls but after a very insightful game of truth or dare two months into their senior year that excuse was no longer valid. The truth was she was scared, scared that if she admitted how she felt towards her best friend and Octavia didn’t return the feelings then she was sure she would lose her person. She would take Octavia as only her best friend over ruining the best friendship she had going for her any day.

The final push to reveal her feelings for Octavia had come in the form of Lincoln. Lincoln had started at Ark High School the same day as Octavia and had fit right in with their group of misfits. Raven had known instinctively that Lincoln was attracted to Octavia, she couldn’t blame him though, she was sure that anyone who could see would be attracted to Octavia. This revelation made Raven feel sick, she was sure that it wouldn’t be too long before Lincoln and Octavia started dating however, over time that feeling faded as Raven realised Octavia spent all of her free time with Raven and the younger girl would only mention Lincoln in passing. That was until Clarke had pulled her away from their usual Friday night movie night with Lexa and Octavia.

_Raven hummed softly as she waited for the bag of popcorn that she had placed in the microwave to be ready, hearing someone step into the kitchen behind her the young girl grinned as she assumed Octavia had followed, after all Octavia did prefer to be within touching distance of her best friend. However, when Raven had turned around to pull Octavia into another hug she had instead found Clark smiling sadly at her._

_“You alright there Griff?”_

_“There’s something I have to tell you Rae but I’m not sure if I should” Clarke mumbled as she shuffled from foot to foot nervously._

_“You finally realised you’re in love with me and want to end it with Lexa so you can run away with me?” Raven jokes, however when Clarke doesn’t even crack a smile Raven instantly becomes nervous and continues. “Okay now you have to tell me Clarke, you’re making me nervous.”_

_“Lincoln told Lexa that he’s planning on asking Octavia out on a date”. Clarke speaks so softly that Raven has to strain to catch the whole sentence and once she does it’s as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room._

_Raven wobbles slightly as she processes what Clarke had just told her. She was sure that all Lincoln had was just a crush; she had convinced herself that it was just a crush and that she had nothing to worry about. She had been wrong. Of course she had been wrong, it was almost impossible to not fall in love with Octavia. She was going to lose her._

_So caught up in her internal panic Raven almost misses Clarke speaking again._

_“You have to tell her how you feel Rae, she feels the same way. You just…”_

_Raven lifts her hand to stop Clarke from finishing her sentence, she didn’t want to hear what she knew was a lie. Octavia didn’t feel the same way, she couldn’t feel the same way, Raven would have known if she did. Octavia was brave, much braver than Raven and if she felt a small percentage of what Raven felt for her she was sure the younger girl would have made it obvious by now._

_“You don’t know that for sure Clarke, I’m not about to ruin this great thing for a small chance of her maybe feeling the same way. I can’t risk it.”_

_Silence fall over the kitchen as Raven empties the popcorn into a bowl and moves towards the door._

_“We should get back before your girlfriend thinks we’ve run off together and sends a search party.” It was a weak attempt at a joke but Raven knew that she had to pull herself together before spending the night curled up with the girl who had her heart. The girl she was sure she was going to lose._

After her talk with Clarke, Raven attempted to avoid spending any alone time with Octavia. She needed her space to get over whatever the hell she was feeling and the way to do that was to avoid as much physical contact as possible. As much as it hurt Raven to let Octavia go she knew that Octavia deserved the world and if Lincoln could give that to her well Raven wouldn’t stand in their way.

_Feigning a sickness bug to get out of her weekly movie nights with Lexa, Clarke and Octavia, Raven fully intended to spend her night lying on her sofa catching up with hoarders. Half way through the second episode a sharp knock startles Raven from her light slumber and a groan escapes her lips as she pushes herself off the sofa, she really shouldn’t have fallen asleep with her brace on. Wrenching the door open, fully intending to give the person who ruined her quiet night a piece of her mind, Ravens mouth drops open at the sight of a slumped over Octavia. She had never seen the girl look so sad and worn down. Raven tries to quell the guilt of shutting Octavia out, she hadn’t realised how much of an affect her behaviour would have on the younger girl._

_She opens the door wider and Octavia shuffles past without sparing a single glance at Raven. The younger girl throws herself down on the bright red sofa drawing her knees up to her chest. Ravens heart aches at how vulnerable Octavia looks in the moment. Closing the door softly Raven slowly approaches Octavia before taking her spot on the opposite side of the sofa. She waits with baited breath for Octavia to speak._

_“Did I do something wrong? Have you changed your mind about wanting to be my best friend?”_

_Ravens heart breaks at the uncertainty she detects in Octavias voice._

_“No O! It has nothing to do with you, you didn’t do anything wrong” Raven reaches across the sofa to grab onto Octavias hand; she needs Octavia to believe her._

_“Then why have you been avoiding me? Why don’t you want to spend time with me anymore?” Octavia yells as she snatches her hand out of Ravens grip. The forlorn look that Octavia had worn a couple of minutes ago was replaced with pure anger. Raven spots dark circles under beautiful green eyes and in that moment realises how much of a toll the last week had taken on Octavia._

_“I do want to spend time with you, I do, but I needed space. I needed time to sort through some stuff.”_

_Octavia scoffs at Ravens vague answer._

_“You needed space from me? Why?”_

_“I can’t tell you that, it’ll ruin everything.”_

_“We promised we would always be honest with each other. Do you remember that? Why do you need space all of a sudden?”_

_Silence falls over the small apartment as Raven refuses to look Octavia in the eye. She can’t let Octavia know how much she means to Raven. She can’t ruin everything they’ve built._

_“Fine, I’ll give you your space.” Octavia storms towards the front door and is half way through the threshold when she hears Ravens quiet voice come from the living room._

_“Lincoln’s going to ask you on a date”_

_Raven watches as Octavia whips around at the new information. She can see confusion cross over Octavias face and she knows instantly that there’s no way out of this one. She has to be honest with her best friend._

_“Okay? And what has that got to do with us?”_

_Octavia makes no move to walk back into the apartment but at least she hasn’t turned around and slammed the door on Raven._

_“I wanted it to be me.”_

_“You wanted Lincoln to ask you on a date? I didn’t even know you liked him.”_

_Octavias confusion grows as she hears Raven let out a bark of laughter._

_“No Octavia, I don’t want to date Lincoln.”_

_Raven watches Octavia close the front door before walking further into the room but stopping short of where Raven was still perched on the edge of the sofa. She was glad that Octavia hadn’t walked out and given her space but now she had to be honest with her feelings._

_“I don’t understand Rae; you have to help me understand.”_

_Raven sighs deeply before raising her gaze from the floor to the beautiful green eyes that never fail to quicken her heart beat. It was now or never._

_“Lincoln isn’t the one I want to date O! You’re the one I want to date! And before you walk out and never speak to me again you need to hear me out. I never meant to fall for you, I swear I didn’t, but I couldn’t stop myself. When you walked into our homeroom I swear my heart stopped beating, you were so beautiful that you literally took my breath away. Even now you still have the same effect on me. And the way you look at the world, God the way you think, it’s amazing. I could spend the rest of my life listening to you and never get bored. When I heard that Lincoln was planning on asking you out I felt my heart drop to my stomach because I want to be the one to asks you, I want-“_

_“Then ask me.”_

_Raven’s rambling stops abruptly at Octavias interruption, she watches a grin stretch across Octavias face presumably at the shock that she knows is covering hers. Raven had expected Octavia to scream and shout about how Raven had ruined their friendship before storming out and never speaking to her again. What she hadn’t expected was Octavia to say what she had said._

_“You want me to what?” Raven asks not quite believing what she had heard._

_“I want you to ask me on a date.” Octavia states firmly as another grin takes form._

_Ravens hands shake as she moves from the sofa to stand in front of Octavia._

_“Octavia Blake, would you do me the honour of letting me take you out on a date?” Raven lets out a shaky breath as she waits for Octavia to seal their fate._

_“Of course I will you dork.” Octavia laughs as she watches relief flood over Raven and it isn’t long before Raven’s laughing with her._

 

Two days after her confession, Raven finds herself standing outside the apartment Octavia shares with her older brother Bellemy wringing her hands nervously. She had spent the morning making sure everything was perfect for their date, Octavia deserved perfection and Raven was determined to give her just that. Closing her eyes, Raven counts to ten in an effort to calm her racing heart before lifting her hand to knock on the bright blue door. Octavia is heard faintly calling out to her brother that she would see him in a couple of hours before their front door is thrown open and Raven is faced with the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on. Standing two feet in front of her is Octavia wearing a simple white sundress, intricate braids adorning her hair and a shy smile gracing her face. Raven feels her mouth go dry as she is left gaping at the sheer effortless beauty that is her best friend.

“So are we actually going on a date or did you just want me to get dressed up so you could gawk at me?” Octavia teases as she watches Raven struggles to form a sentence.

“Jesus O… you just… you look… beautiful. Yeah, beautiful” Raven manages to stutter as a faint blush works its way across her cheeks.

“Well I have to keep you interested don’t I?” Octavia chuckles to herself before dipping her head in an attempt to hide the shy smile that once again crosses her face. “Thank you though, you look stunning.”

A huff of air escapes Raven as she tries to calm her erratic heartbeat at the compliment. Raven had always prided herself on being cool, calm and collected; she was never one to become flustered at the mere mention of a complement, and then Octavia had waltzed into her life. This girl had managed to do the unthinkable; she had managed to turn the great Raven Reyes into a speechless, blushing mess by calling her stunning. Fucking stunning.

Raven wills her hands to stop shaking as she reaches for Octavia’s. “Let’s get the best date of your life underway then.” Raven smirks, managing to reign in her nervousness for a moment, as she pulls Octavia towards her parked truck at the end of the driveway.

Half an hour later Raven pulls up to the parking lot of their favourite nature trails, she secretly hopes that the simple date she has planned is enough to impress Octavia.

“Up for a walk?” Raven asks as she turns towards her beautiful date.

“With you? Always.” Another blush covers Ravens cheeks at Octavias answer.

Reaching for the bag she had set on the backseat of her car, Raven takes one more steading breath before sending a small smile towards Octavia and exiting her truck. Raven grasps for Octavias hand when the younger girl meets her at the front of her car and pulls her towards the deep forest that lies before them.

It takes the two girls an hour of walking in sweltering heat before they reach the peak of the trail. A cluster of oak trees offer much needed shade as Raven removes a light blanket and multiple tubs of food from her bag.

“I’d never take you for the picnic type, babe.” Octavia comments lazily as she lowers herself onto the blanket, somewhat exhausted from the small hike they had taken.  

Ravens heart stutters at the use of the term babe and she has to steady her breathing before smirking down at Octavia.

“Well I can’t take you for an hour hike and not feed you can I? What sort of date would I be then?” Raven jokes as she takes a seat across from Octavia.

They spend the next hour and a half demolishing the food Raven had taken with her and talking about anything and everything. Raven voices her dreams of working for NASA and possibly one day going into space and Octavia talks about her life before moving to LA with her brother. Glancing at her watch, Raven sighs as she knows that they’ll have to start heading down the trial soon if she’s to get Octavia home before the sun sets. For once in her life Raven wishes they were older than seventeen and didn’t have curfews. She could happily spend the whole night listening to Octavia.

The ride back to Octavias apartment was quiet and Raven basked in the knowledge that she was able to sit in easy silence with her date. Pulling into the driveway Raven stopped Octavia from leaving her car before jumping out herself and rushing to Octavias door in order to open it for the younger girl. The smile that overtook Octavias face was worth the teasing she was sure to receive tomorrow.

Octavia swings their joined hands between them during the slow walk towards her front door. Neither of the girls were in a rush to end their perfect date, however, Raven knew that Bellemy would be waiting for his little sister to walk through the door at any moment. Coming to a stop at the threshold of Octavias apartment door, Raven turns towards her date and waits for Octavia to say something.

“I had a really great time today Rae. Thank you for finally asking.”

“Me too, I’d love to take you on another date. If you’d let me.” Raven asks nervously but as she watches a small smile spread across Octavias face she knows instantly that she would be getting a second date.

“I can’t wait babe.”

Before Raven can stop the thought from entering her brain she hears herself asking if she can kiss Octavia. Her answer is a pair of soft lips landing on hers and Raven swears that this is what it feels like to draw breath for the first time. That this is what freedom feels like. As if she had been waiting her whole life with bated breath for this exact moment and now she could truly start living. She hopes that every one of their kisses feels like this. She can’t wait to find out.

Octavia pulls away when the need for air is too much and Raven opens her eyes to soft green eyes and a blinding smile. This might just be her new favourite sight Raven concludes as she chastises herself for taking this long to indulge in what she has wanted for so long. She can’t wait to make up for lost time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Rae.” Octavia turns towards her door with a small wave and a moment later Raven is left standing by herself staring at the spot Octavia had just been occupying.

And if Raven spent the whole drive home grinning to herself then she sure as hell was going to keep that to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I'll try and update as quickly as I can but no promises!
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/)


	3. She's It For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven meets Bellemy officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating! Hopefully I'll be able to start the next chapter in the next couple of days and I won't take as long to update.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/)

_Babe,_

_Today you met Bell officially and you were so incredibly nervous. It was absolutely adorable. I know you’d never want to be called adorable but it was the only word I could think of when you turned towards me before walking through the door with wide eyes and shaking hands. You had no reason to be nervous I knew he was gonna love you from the moment he met you. I was completely right._

_(I mean it’s pretty hard not to fall in love with you.)_

_When you turned on your Raven Reyes charm I’m 100% certain that Bell was jealous that I can call you mine. I’m so proud to be yours._

_I was just as nervous as you were when I met your aunt and cousins last week; I so badly wanted to impress everyone that is important to you (you are too important to me to fuck this up). Holding your hand the whole night was the only thing that grounded me. No one has ever had that sort of impact on me. You have no idea what you do to me._

_Looking through your baby albums with your aunt had me wishing I had known you since we were children; in that moment I would have given anything to have been the one sitting next to you on that old tyre swing. Or been the one you smiled at with a face covered in ice cream after a long summer’s day. I have never wanted to know someone as much as I want to know you._

_I may not have stood by your side as you became the person you are now but I can’t wait to stand by your side as you become the adult you are sure to be. You are going to be amazing._

_All my love,_

_Octavia_

Raven had been trying to avoid this night for almost five months now but it was no use – tonight she would formally meet her girlfriend’s extremely over protective brother. As she parked in front of the small house, where she knew Octavia would be nervously waiting for her, Raven couldn’t help but think about turning her car around and spending the rest of her life barricaded in her apartment. But then her mind drifts to thoughts of missing Octavias smile and Octavias laugh if she were to do that and Raven knows instantly that she would walk through a burning house if it meant that she could once again experience the radiant beauty this is Octavia Blake. And spending a night with her girlfriends older brother had to be easier than a burning house, right?

Octavia greets Raven with a blinding smile and the older girl feels her heart race from sheer happiness rather than nerves for the first time since she woke up this morning.

“I’m so glad you’re here babe.” Octavia whispers as she leans forward to place a small sweet kiss to Ravens lips.

Even such a simple act of affection still reddens Ravens cheeks and sends her pulse racing.

Raven is absolutely unbelievably screwed. (She’s not so sure she minds).

“Me too” Raven breathes out as Octavia pulls away to allow Raven to cross over the threshold.

“Bell’s finishing dinner so we have a couple of minutes to ourselves” Octavia purrs in Ravens ear as she steps behind the taller girl and wraps her arms around a slender waist.

Raven feels a shiver run down her back at the tone of the younger girl’s voice before she turns in her girlfriends’ arms and presses her lips greedily to Octavias. Even after almost five months, Raven still feels butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach whenever she kisses Octavia. Before the kiss becomes too heated Raven reluctantly pulls away from Octavia, grinning to herself at the slight whine that escapes her girlfriend, she was here to make a good impression after all. And maybe being caught making out with her girlfriend by her girlfriends brother was probably not the right way to go.

“As much as I would love to continue this much needed make out session” Raven sends a wink towards he now grinning girlfriend “You’re brother’s in the next room and seeing as I’ve agreed to this evening then I want to do it right. I want to impress him.” Raven whispers the last part as she hides her face in embarrassment.

“Rae…” Octavia sighs as she raises a finger up to Ravens chin in order to meet her beautiful brown eyes once again. “Baby you’ll do great, Bell is going to love you.” Octavia smiles sweetly at Raven before grabbing her hand and dragging a reluctant Raven towards the kitchen. 

Twenty minutes later Raven found herself seated beside Octavia and across from Bellemy at a small dinner table in the corner of their living room. The conversation had been flowing easily since the three of them had sat down to eat and Raven had felt her pulse start to return to normal, the constant warmth of Octavias hand resting on her inner thigh may have also had some influence on  calming her erratic heartbeat.

“So O is constantly gushing about how smart you are, what are your plans for after graduation?”

Raven blushes slightly at the thought of her girlfriend _gushing_ about her. She had never thought she would see the day where someone would take such pride in her. The small smile she directs towards Octavia instantly morphs into a smirk as she watches Octavia glare at her seemingly unknowing brother. Maybe tonight would be much more interesting than she thought if Bellemy carried on spilling her girlfriends’ secrets.

“I’ve applied for engineering degrees in a few schools across the country; now it’s just a waiting game to see who wants me.”

“Pretty girl, any of those schools would be crazy not to want you and if they didn’t then they’d being missing out on such a hot piece of ass.” Raven almost chokes on a piece of chicken at her girlfriends’ words as Bellemy lets out a groan and buries his face in his hands. Octavia had always had an uncanny ability to make him cringe with just a few words.

The room falls into an awkward silence as Raven attempts to control her coughing while Octavia rubs soothing circles on her back. “Engineering huh? What made you choose that subject?” Bellemy finally asks to ease some of the tension that had suddenly filled the small living room.

Raven is thankful for the distraction and the rest of the meal is spent discussing engineering degrees and summer plans. Octavia’s hand never leaves her thigh.

-

“I haven’t seen Octavia this happy since we were kids.” Bellemy speaks up as both he and Raven watch Octavia carry the last of the dinner plates towards the kitchen. Raven steals herself before turning back towards Bellemy for the upcoming ‘don’t hurt my sister speech’ she knows will be coming soon now that they have been left alone for the first time since Raven walked through the door. “I want to thank you for that but as her big brother I –“

“Before you say anything I want you to know that I would do anything to make Octavia happy, I’ve never felt the way I do about your sister for anyone I’ve ever dated before and honestly I don’t think I could ever feel this way for anyone else. And I know we haven’t been dating that long but I think Octavia may be it for me so the last thing I would ever want to do is bring her harm. You have nothing to worry about.” Raven lets out a much needed breath as she finishes her speech.

Raven watches a grin spread across Bellemys face as he processes what she had just said before he begins to chuckle slightly.

“Well you’re much more protective than anyone else she has ever taken home; I’ll give you that one. I trust that you won’t intentionally harm my sister but you have to understand that I’m the only family she has and I’ll do anything to keep her safe.”

“It seems like we both want the same thing then doesn’t it?” Raven jokes as she fells calmness wash over her body and the thought of having Bellemys approval.

The comfortable silence that had settled over the two of them is instantly shattered as Octavia waltzes back to the dinner table and grabs Ravens hand before dragging her girlfriend over to the sofa to continue their hoarder’s marathon.

-

As Raven leans against the door of her car she smiles slightly as Octavia steals a couple of kisses before whispering into the space between their lips.

“I think you’re it for me too.”

And all Raven can do is stare open mouthed as Octavia turns and saunters through her front door.

Raven is so in love.


End file.
